Allways a friend
by Kiddo.Kun.Official
Summary: Summary's inside. Pairings: ZoSan (ZoroxSanji ) LuNa? (LuffyxNami ) & main charakter's Sanji. "True friendship holds for a lifetime."


***Yawn* Here's a beginning of a One Piece fanfiction~. I really hope you'll enjoy this one ^^ A little anyways o..o**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own One Piece or the charakters in it. I do only own my ideas, changes and story. ;~;**

**WARNING!: Yaoi, deaths, terrible english and verbs, some gore, OOC's, cussings and violence. **

**LOVE PAIRINGS!: SanjixZoro (ZoSan), LuffyxNami (LuNa? O.O).**

**FRIENDSHIP PAIRINGS!: EveryonexEveryone Cx**

**Tilted style = thinking or dreaming.**

***stars* = Action i can't explain.**

**P.o.v = point of view. **

**Main Charakter: Sanji~ **

**Summary: It's a normal night for the strawhats, and nearly everyone is fast asleep, beside Sanji, who doesn't feel so well. The swaying ship and the sounds coming from the sea didn't stop it exactly.. But made it worse. (THIS ain't a oneshot)**

**ALLRIGHT! Now when that's over i'll continue on. .3. AND I DO suck at the symmasymmary right? *sigh***

* * *

><p><em>Chapter one, a swaying ship and a sick Sanji. <em>

* * *

><p><span>Normal person's P.o.v<span>

It was a quiet and calm weather outside when the strawhats we're going to sleep. NO swaying and only the sound of waves splashing up on the sides.

Sanji and Zoro was supposed to keep watch for any clue of enemies coming closer, but it ended up with that Zoro was the only one who took the responsebility for the watch. Sanji was sleeping deeply, whitout snores compared to the other crewmembers and the moron of a captain himself.

Zoro's P.o.v

"This sucks. That lazy ass cook just layes there and sleeps while i got to keep watch for dangers," I murmured to myself as i sat crosslegged on the small roof over the cooking area.

I wasen't very happy that the moron of a cook fell asleep that fast, but i guess he was so weak that he couldn't stay awake. Haha.

"And no snores either," I whispered while i moved closer to the sleeping cook. His mouth was closed and he seemed to be sweating alot. Nightmare maybe. Suits him right.

Then, all of a sudden, a powerful wind from north started to settle in towards our ship and made it sway back and forth. Then some seaguls flew by.

_Well, i'm pretty sure that I could take a fast nap here. I haven't slept in days._

Sanji's P.o.v

_"You're allways so weak!" _

_"ALL YOU DO IS TO kick you're rivals!" _

_"You never show any mercy!" _

_Why did I hear those voices? The voices of my parents. NO, please, don't show me the picture again! STOP I-_

"IT-!" I shouted, shot straight up from my hanging bed and blinked. My head hurted and i realized that I soon started to feel sick all of a sudden. My vision became unclear and blurry. It was a dream. I didn't see where or who i was looking at.

When i tryed to stand up and walk, my legs wobbled and i quickly fell onto the ships hard floor.

"Damn...it. I ca-can't stand up. I-it feels like i need to throw u-up!" I whispered to myself and looked around myself. Everyone's asleep.. exept for Zoro. Is he keeping watch outside? Or is he, to my no suprise at all, sleeping?

"Chopper... hey. Wake up. I need a pill or something to stop my headache.." I tryed. But he didn't wake up so i started shaking him carefully while I quietly said:

"Oi~ wake up!"

But chopper didn't wake up. I sighed and stood up.

"It'll be over soon enough anyways," I then lastly murmured to myself and walked outside, trying to watch we're i was going. It was really hard since my eye's didn't focus.

Zoro's P.o.v

_I though i just heard something. Is it.. an enemie? _

"Who's there?" I asked and stood up directly, grabbing my swords and prepeared for the attack that I might get.

"It's only me, Zoro," I heard. _Sanji, eh. _Ï sighed and took the sword away.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?" I asked and crossed my arms as i looked at the cook infront of me. He picked a cigarette out and fired it with his lighter.

"I had a nightmare," He said and putted the cigarette in his mouth as he looked at me tierdly.

"A nightmare? Seriously?" I asked and facepalmed a little. Then Sanji started to walk past me. _Is it only me, but is he struggeling? _

"I.." Was all i heard before the boat suddenly swayed to the right and made us collapse. A wave. _A storm. A storm is coming!_

Luffy's P.o.v

"OI! Zoro! What's happening?!" I shouted as i fell out from my bed and onto the floor with face first.

"Luffy! Wake up the others!" Zoro shouted back as i saw that he did everything to stabelise the ship.

"Right!" I answered and then turned to Usopp.

"WAKE UP!" I shouted and he fell out from his bed screaming. So did Nami since he slept nearby.

"What the hell Luffy!" They both shouted and looked angrily at me while i ran outside. They noticed that the ship was swaying way to much and started to panic.

_What should i do? _

Sanji's P.o.v

_My legs are weak. I can't.. walk. Oi, is this normal? I feel like i am going to die. My arm's, they hurt. _

My thought's was interupted as i realized that my hand had purple skin. That is apsolutely NOT normal. As i was being thrown back and fourth by the swaying ship i felt something happening. My throath started to sting and all of a sudden, and i threw up.

_Iron._

"What was that sound?!" I heard Zoro say. After i did i fell to the side by the ship and ... the pain became worser in my left arm. I yelled and shot straight up on feet's by the fear and wobbled back down again.

Zoro's P.o.v

_Just now. I heard a throw-up sound. But who was it? Luffy's here. Robin's here. Chopper seems to still be asleep, and his sound sound's different. Nami's here... Usopp's here. .. Sanji's... not here. Where..?!_

As i was looking around for Sanji i saw him trying to stand up a little bit away. But his legs didn't allow him? As Luffy and the other's tryed everything to survive the storm i ran toward's Sanji.

"Ey, cook!" I shouted as i did. But he didn't look at me. Instead i saw a terrifyed face expression, mixed with a big pain.

"Sanji..?" I asked and he slowly looked at me. Tear's we're showing and his neck, plus half the face was purple?! And his hands aswell. Is this.. a sickness?

"Zoro.. just.. help the.. other's. Would you?" He whispered and tryed to stand steady on the moving ship. I did a "tch" sound and ran another direction. I didn't like it, but that stubborn bastard won't die, right?

Nami's P.o.v

"Guys! Where's Sanji? And Chopper?" I asked as i tryed to not fall down to the sides.

"Sanji's struggeling over there and Chopper's asleep!" Zoro shouted. I swallowed and looked over at Sanji, who was down. _Struggeling? What's Zoro talking about? He's holding his shirt where his.. heart.. is. _

"I'M WAKING CHOPPER UP NOW!" I shouted and ran inside.

"What?! Why?!" Zoro asked. I turned around and ran outside again to shout:

"Just look over at Sanji and you'll understand!"

But then Sanji stood up and caughed. His leg's we're shaking. _I've never seen him like this. _

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME!" He yelled and then screamed right after. My eye's widned and i bited my lip angrily.

"Don't you be stupid Sanji!" I shouted back. He looked over at me and i got the bad goosebumps. His eye's looked insane and his teeth we're showing. It's like he was really trying to not scream and his showing eye had black ring's right underneath. His hair was messy and it looked like he was bleeding from his mouth. And that purple skin..

But i didn't wan't to not help him.

"You're sick! You hear me!? That purple skin is a sign of it!" I shouted and slammed my hand onto the boat's wall.

"IF WE DON'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT, YOU'LL DIE!" I suddenly heard. _Chopper!_

Sanji's eye's suddenly closed and he fell to the deck. The skin we're nearly over his whole face. Chopper transformed into his man-deer form and jumped down to Sanji. He carefully carried him back into the ship. Then all of a sudden, the storm calmed down and we all we're alive.. i hope.

Chopper's P.o.v

_It's a new sickness. I've seen it before, but i haven't cured it before. Goddamnit Sanji! Did you need to go and become sick? His breathing was weak but he did struggle even now. Of course.. this guy has a dream. He won't just go and die, but i got to cure it to not let it happen. _

I layed him down on a bed carefully and started to read book's as fast as possible to find the recepie to cure it. The sickness called "Drowned curse".

Luffy's P.o.v

"We made it! We're alive!" I shouted and laughed. So did Usopp. Beside Robin, Zoro and Nami.

"Guy's.. what's wrong?" Usopp asked and Nami walked with quick footsteps towards me, then slapped me. _Ouch!_

"Why are you laughing.. when a friend.. is deadly sick?" She asked me with a concerned voice. She had a shooked head.

"What..?" I asked and felt the nervousness raise.

"Sanji's deadly sick you know," Zoro explained and crossed his arm's again and stood against the boat's wall. His head was also shooked and i wasn't able to see their eyes.

"Sa-.." Was all i said before i rushed up the stair's and into the room where Chopper readed books and did everything, while Sanji was laying in the bed, breathing weakly.

"What happened..." I whispered and looked over at Chopper who looked at me.

"He has a drowned curse. It's a dangerous sickness you get if you've been really nearvous all the time, but it's pretty rare," Chopper explained.

"Nervous?" Nami suddenly asked and appeared behind me, together with everyone else.

"Yea," Chopper answered. _Sanji's been nervous?_

Zoro's P.o.v

_Damn bastard. He told me to help the other's instead of helping him.. and i did so! AM I STUPID?! Fucking serious? _

_I know that we're fighting a lot sometimes but.. this is rediculous. He's dying. I can't fight with him now can i? Moron, don't you die on me! Not now! _

"Zoro.." Nami suddenly said, and i looked at her, notecing that i've been starring at Sanji's half-dead body.

"I know how you feel. He sure was an annoying bastard, but he.. helped out. He saved our lifes. He didn't.. betray us. He's never betrayed us. So i doubt that he'll betray us here," Nami said, and i felt tear's forming but i wiped them away directly.

"Sorry. But i shouldn't cry here.. it's weak. That's exactly what he should've said," I said and smiled a little. So did the other's to.

"AH!" Chopper suddenly yelped and we looked over at him, walking inside.

"What is it?" Robin asked Chopper as we all looked at him.

"I found the cure!" He shouted with happyness and everyone shone up of happyness.

"Really?!" Luffy asked loudly. Tony nodded and started to mix the different medicines that was needed. Then he shaked the bottle where he had the mixed medicines in and it turned into one red colour.

"That looks disgusting," Usopp said and backed away from the bottle.

"Now, let's test this. Please help!" Chopper said and walked toward's Sanji with the bottle. I looked intensly at the scene infront of me. Chopper made Sanji open is mouth and he gave him the medicine. We all waited for him to caugh couse that's a good sign.

It took time, but he did caugh in the end and his eye's opened up.

_Thank god, thank god, thank god, thank god.._

"Finally, moron," I said and crossed my arm's. Everyone looked at me and smiled, couse i was crying. I tryed to not show it thou.

"Heh," Sanji said and smiled a little, then caughed again. The purple skin started to disapear and Sanji fell asleep. Everyone let the worried tear's fall and they we're happy that they was worried in vain.

_"I doubt that he'll betray us now."_

_You sure know that cook, Nami. I'm glad you we're right. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>END!<em>**

**Yea, them feels ;-; But wasn't it weird? Sanji, nervous all this time? Well, in next chapter you'll know why he was nervous and what feeling's Zoro actually has for him, a little anyways. ;) This chapter was sad while it was happy, wasn't it? c: And friendship.. i wish i had friend's like that ^-^ But dream's are dream's :p**

**See ya!**

**BYE!**


End file.
